


Starfighter Training

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight School, Alternate Universe - Younger, BB-8 Ships It, Charming Poe, Fluff, Flustered Finn, Happy Ending, M/M, No Real Spoilers For The Movie, Pilot Finn, Pilot Poe, Rey Ships It, Starfighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is nervous about his flight exam because Poe Dameron, best pilot in flight school (both in looks and skill) is going to be there too. Well duh, he's only been in his class for Finn to stare at for a whole semester now. He almost doesn't go, 'cause failing a starfighter exam is SO much better than embarrassing himself in front of his crush, but Rey will have none of it. Thank goodness for her, or the perfect relationship that comes from it would have never begun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably turn into a series of cute drabbles about their relationship. :) I went to see this movie on premiere night, and shipped these two right away haha. Enjoy!

"I look ridiculous."

"You look _dashing_ ," Rey corrected in her English accent, grinning her big smile at her best friend. Finn just frowned at his reflection, and turned to check out his backside in the outfit.

"Look at my ass. It looks weird."

"Your ass looks fine!!"

"Just fine?"

"Gorgeous then, flyboy. Now get going, or you'll be late to your exam!"

"Maybe I should just skip it altogether... I mean, I don't really have any family who'd be disappointed if I failed."

"I'll have none of it! Just because Poe Dameron is in your class and will see you in your starfighter uniform, doesn't mean you can wimp out and stay home watching My Brother The Besalisk and eat Andorian Jelly from the tub!"

"That's a good soap opera... and I enjoy those ettel nuts."

"You'll also enjoy acing your flight exam!"

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it. But I'm gonna make a fool out of myself, and he's gonna think I'm stupid."

"He'll think nothing of the kind. Remember- BB-8 and I'll be there to cheer you on!"

"Yeah, yeah," Finn said fondly, and Rey hugged him.

"Now go, or you're going to be late!"

-0-0-0-

Approaching the academy terminal, Finn began to have second thoughts. He had done nothing but try to impress the academy's best pilot, Poe Dameron, for the past semester in his class, and he really didn't know if his showing off was making a difference.

_Maybe he thinks you're weird... maybe he thinks you're too structured, or follow orders too well... he's always such a rebel, maybe he doesn't like soldier types..._

Finn's head was buzzing with accusations and anxiety as he walked up to the group of people standing there by the entrance, chatting.

"I spent all night studying," a tomboyish Clawdite told her friend, "I hope I do well on this."

"I didn't study at all," her Twi'lek friend laughed back, "I spent all night at Mos Isley on a little planetary detour."

"Mos Isley?!" Poe suddenly interjected, walking into their circle, "How'd you make it back in time?"

The Twi'lek shrugged flirtatiously, obviously loving the attention from Poe, "I have my ways."

Finn felt a stab of jealousy as Poe grinned at her. Then he brushed his dark hair back, and fitted on his helmet, making all the girls (and Finn) swoon.

Finn turned dejectedly, and was about to retire to his squadron to prepare, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Wait!" he heard a male voice say softly, and Finn turned to stare back at Poe.

"Finn, you left before I could say anything," he chuckled, "Good luck to you." He extended a hand, and Finn slowly took it to shake.

_Oh god._

"I... I didn't know you knew my name," Finn admitted, and Poe laughed again, the carefree sound making Finn's stomach flutter.

"'Course I do. Who could ignore someone who looked this good in a starfighter uniform?" he grinned, and Finn blushed. He _had_ noticed. He was _flirting back!!_

"I, uh... hope your flight goes well too," Finn said, smiling.

Poe nodded, and held the handshake for a little too long to be considered a handshake... more like hand- _holding_ by now.

"Do you want to go to Dex's Diner and celebrate afterward?" Poe asked suddenly, and Finn swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Um... um..." he panted.

" _Yes_!" Rey hissed, from wherever she had popped out of, " _Yes, he does_!"

Finn glared, then turned back to Poe, who was still holding his hand.

"Yes, I do."

Poe beamed, and turned to go. Then he remembered something. "Oh, wait!"

Finn looked back, and Poe bounded back, yanking Finn close and dipping him into a kiss.

Finn's eyes bugged, but he found himself kissing back with fervor, loving how Poe's lips slotted into his perfectly. When the other pilot finally let him stand up straight again, he felt weak at the knees, and Poe shot him one of those charming smiles that made Finn's heart beat faster than an X-Wing.

"See... when you think the hottest guy in class doesn't know you exist, chances are, you're wrong," Poe grinned, "Chances are, he think _you're_ the hottest guy in the galaxy." Then he winked. "Catch you later," he said, and jogged off to get into his starfighter.

Finn stood there stuttering, and only broke out of his daze when he heard the congratulatory beeping of BB-8 and felt Rey's hands pushing him to his bay.

"Go on, rock the test, and don't crash your fighter while thinking about your soon-to-be-boyfriend's big-"

"Beepble boop!" BB-8 finished, thrusting out its little blowtorch thumbs up.

Finn rolled his eyes, and kissed Rey on the cheek. "Thanks for making me do this, Rey. I owe you one."

"All you owe me is making me best woman at your wedding. Now go!"

She smiled as she watched her friend bound off in an aura of good feeling.

"Well, BB-8," she sighed, "Let's go watch these two idiots crash into each other in space."


	2. Chapter 2

After the flight exam (which went surprisingly well for Finn), he found his friend and her droid waiting in the docking bay, watching the results as they came up on the big screens.

"Look! Finn, look!" Rey cried, grinning, "You made second place! Second place, do you hear me?!!"

"I not only hear you, but see it for myself," Finn said, raising an eyebrow at the screen. "I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it," a voice said behind them, "You're a damn good pilot." Poe took his helmet off, staring at the screen as well. He, of course, was the only one who had beat Finn on the exam.

"Ooh," Rey said, wiggling her eyebrows, "I'll just be going, then. Come along now, BB-8."

The small droid made a noise of protest, but Rey just bumped it along, leaving the two to talk.

"So... er... how long have you been thinking I was the... 'hottest guy in the galaxy'?" Finn asked, looking down.

"Since you joined the class this semester," Poe answered without pause, and Finn inhaled sharply.

"The whole semester?!"

"Yep. What can I say? You're adorable."

"I-" Finn gawked, then frowned a little. "I'm not adorable, I'm intimidating. I... I'm badass with a lightsaber, can fly a fighter like there's no tomorrow, and can talk my way out of any bar squabble."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I'd like to see that last one first hand."

"I bet you would!"

Poe grinned. "You're cute when you get defensive."

Finn huffed, but he couldn't pretend to be irritated for long.

"Let's go get some grub," Poe said, wrapping his arm around Finn as if that was a natural thing for them, and they walked over to Poe's X-Wing, getting in. They made the trip across the galaxy to Dex's, and when they got there, Finn just about salivated.

"They have gourmet Andorean Jelly??"

"Hell yeah they do," Poe smiled, "The only thing worth the cash in this dump."

Dex grunted something over in a language foreign to Finn's ears, and Poe just shouted something back in the same dialect. Finn snuggled into the other pilot's arm slightly.

Suddenly, they heard some snickers, and saw Kilo Ren and his girlfriend Phasma walking by.

"Shit," Poe muttered, and as they walked by, carrying food and drinks, Phasma "tripped" and spilled her Ganno Juice on Finn.

"Oops," she smirked, and Ren cackled diabolically, the evil pair walking off together.

"You wanna go?!" Poe shouted after the hooded couple, and Finn pulled him back.

"I can take care of myself."

"Not against him you can't," Poe retorted protectively. He then encouraged Finn to take off his wet shirt, which would make him sticky and uncomfortable if left on with the dark, bitter liquid.

Finn looked at him, and Poe rolled his eyes. "Okay, I think you're hot and would love to see you without a shirt, but that's not why I'm doing this. I'm more of a gentleman than that, thanks."

So Finn took off his shirt cautiously, watching as Poe then slipped his jacket off and gave it to his date. Finn thought his cheeks might burn this time from blushing so much, and he shook his head.

"It's yours-"

"Hey... it looks better on you," Poe reassured with an earnest smile, and Finn leaned in, stealing another kiss. Poe happily kissed back, and soon, they had their arms around each other, making out. Eventually, a grunt from Dex hauled them apart, and they just stared at each other with stupid smiles.

"Yeah, but..." Poe sighed, "as I was saying, Ren's the best man in the academy at lightsaber combat. Rumor has it, he's the son of Han Solo."

"No," Finn breathed, "I thought that guy was just a myth!"

"So did I. But hey, no one knows his true parentage, it could just be an ego boost for him to spread that. He's always playing dirty, though... I'm surprised he hasn't switched to imperial flight school yet."

Finn hummed. "He sure has the right talent for it."

"Do you know what you would have the right talent for?" Poe asked, and whispered in Finn's ear.

Finn drew back, mouth open. "Whatever happened to being a gentleman?"

"Well, I figured that guy is long gone by now. Especially after actually seeing you without a shirt, because damn, you're hiding some nice muscles under there!"

Finn smiled, pulling his-not-his jacket tighter to his warm body. "I'm glad you like them. I practically chiseled 'em just for you."

"Oh, I forgot!" Poe grinned, "You had a massive crush on me all semester."

"I don't know if it was massive," Finn grumbled, then looked up. "And don't you turn that into an innuendo, Poe Dameron."

Poe chuckled. "How can I not?"

Finn sighed. "Well, you are the star pilot in the entire school, and you're... really handsome... so how could I not conform to the general consensus and think you're gorgeous boyfriend material?"

"Aw," Poe cooed, "You're sweet. And also boyfriend material."

"Yeah?" Finn grinned.

"Definitely," Poe nodded, and kissed his cheek. "What's your dream date?"

"Uh... a long flight to a different galaxy, I guess," Finn answered, sipping on his Bubbler.

"Huh... I thought it'd be a romantic candlelit picnic on Naboo or something."

"What the hell, Dameron, I ain't no pansy!"

Poe laughed, and wiped his eyes. Then Finn looked down at the table. "But.. that doesn't sound... horrible."

"I agree," Poe smiled, and snuggled into his boyfriend.

"Y'know... Rey will kill you if you hurt me."

"I know," Poe said, "Which is a good thing, 'cause if I ever hurt you, I'd deserve it."

Finn smiled, and rested his head on Poe's shoulder. Maybe next semester wouldn't be so lonely. Not that binge-eating jelly and watching soaps with Rey weren't perfectly fun, but this year, he might just get a few more space cuddles than he thought he would.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooo," Rey trilled, munching on some sort of food with her feet up, "How was the daaate?"

Finn smiled a little. "It was really good."

Suddenly, Rey stood up incredulously, stopping her chewing abruptly. "Is that his jacket?!"

Finn stuttered, and Rey became ecstatic.

"It _is_ , isn't it?! You little minx, you didn't even wait for the second date, did you?! Are you naked under there?!"

"If you consider shirtless naked, then yes."

"And just how did you come about losing your shirt, young man? No, don't answer that. Ooh, I knew this day would come. I knew it! You officially have the cutest relationship ever, and I am insatiably jealous of it. But also veryveryvery happy for you!"

"Did you have caffeine?" Finn asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow, and Rey climbed onto his back playfully, letting her roomie carry her over to the couch again.

"No! I'm just really excited that you're finally going to get laid!"

"Woah woah woah- who said anything about getting laid?"

"This is POE fucking DAMERON we're talking about here! Look me in the eyes and _tell_ me you don't want a piece of that."

Finn laughed a little, and sat down as well. "He's eye candy, yeah... but he's also a really nice guy."

"I don't doubt it," Rey said, still enraptured, "Perhaps he'll whisper sweet nothings in your ear as he lulls you to sleep with poetry."

Finn frowned at his best friend. "Alcohol. Did she have alcohol?" he asked BB-8, and the droid made a "who knows" series of beeps.

"Oh, shut it, spoilsport. I'm an excited person by nature."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Finn smirked, "What're we watching tonight?"

"How about "The Sun Never Sets On Tattoine?"

"Oh, I hate that one!"

"Rude! It's the season finale!"

"No, you... pesky pest..."

"Goodness, you're good at insults."

"Shut up!"

"How about a horror movie?"

"Fine... I vote Night of the Living Rancor."

"No way, that's not scary! It's gotta be Diabolical Diagona."

"God, no. Well, I don't want to watch a soap."

"I don't want to watch a soap either."

"Why are we roommates? We only ever agree to disagree."

Rey scowled. "Don't ask me."

They both shrugged, and threw on a soap.  

-0-0-0-

The next day in the docking bay, Poe was waiting for Finn outside of the terminal.

"Morning, gorgeous," he grinned, and Finn's insides did a flip flop.

"Good morning," Finn smiled back, "I've still got your jacket, I washed it and everything, so-"

"I said keep it, dumbass!" Poe laughed, wrapping an arm around Finn, "It does look better on you."

"Well, I don't know about that... but thanks," Finn murmured, and Poe surprised him with a kiss on the lips.

"You wanna go for a ride across the galaxy tonight?"

Finn paused, and his eyes widened. "Wait... what'd you say?!"

Poe laughed again, and put his arm around him. "After school, I'll take ya for a ride. How does that sound?"

Finn's lips tugged up, his eyebrows lifting as he stared at the brunette boy.

"Sounds like the _perfect_ date to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Their date went well, and so did others after it. After a great many months, they became very close, and one night, Poe _did_ take Finn to Naboo, for a romantic dinner, maybe as a joke, maybe not.

“You know… I love you,” Finn said, smiling, and Poe kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you more.”

Finn laughed, and they laid back against the soft grass, listening to the waterfalls around them. Rey was at the work still, working overtime at a scummy pawnshop on Jakku.

Just then, the sound peaceful waters turned into distant gunfire.

Finn frowned. “Where’s that coming from?”

Poe sat up, and looked around.

“Oh shit… Finn, follow me.”

“What? Why-?”

“Just trust me!”

Finn let Poe lead him to a hideout, putting his jacket around Finn again to keep him warm, and they watched as Imperial ships flew overhead, TIE fighters landing near them.

“Poe… what’s the Empire doing here?” Finn whispered, nuzzling close into him.

“Who knows?” Poe grumbled, “They’re probably on a recruit mission, or here to commit genocide.”

“Well, that’s comforting,” Finn muttered, taking Poe’s hand.

Just then, they heard the sound of a mechanic voice saying, “Found you,” and suddenly, Finn was being pulled away from Poe.

“POE!!” he called, and Poe’s eyes widened, jerking forward to grab his boyfriend. Finn fought back, kicking and punching, but the trooper carried him to a ship.

Poe punched through ten storm troopers, and tried to get to Finn, but the ship was already taking off.

“You look like a good little soldier,” the silver trooper said, sounding suspiciously like Phasma in armor.

“Y-you kidnap people now, huh Phas?!” Finn asked, still jerking in its grip.

“Never used to. Not until my baby took over… impulsive, if you ask me, but… I live to serve him too.”

Finn frowned, and saw someone in a long black outfit enter, wearing a silver mask and a hood.

“Finn… it’s so good to see you again,” grinned a voice that Finn couldn’t ever forget.

“Ren?”

“How was your date? Sorry I spoiled it… but you two always made me _sick.”_

Finn coughed a little as the two laughed, and shook his head. _Poe was right about Kylo… what’s gonna happen to me?_

-0-0-0-

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Rey walked with BB-8, sighing. Poe had come to visit her on Jakku, where she lived now. After Finn had disappeared, she had dropped out of flight school, and went to work full time as a scavenger for the pawn shop.

Poe paid her visits once in a while, but the two always avoided the topic of him…

Not today.

“He’s not coming back,” Rey sighed, and Poe looked down from his place getting out of his X-Wing.

“Rey, we need to keep hope-“

“There’s no hope. It’s been three _years_. He’s either dead or one of them now.”

Poe closed his eyes, and BB-8 made a few mournful beeps; the little droid missed Finn too.

“I guess it just… helps me to-“ Poe said, then his eyes widened.

“What?” Rey frowned.

“Can’t be,” Poe breathed, and ran forward, where Finn was walking.

Finn’s face showed no signs of recognition, then it suddenly cleared.

“Poe!! Poe, I…. thought you were dead! I thought they killed you when they took me!”

“Me?! I thought they killed you! What happened?!”

Finn looked squeamish. “They…”

There was a pause, and Poe sort of guessed that he had served as a Storm trooper. Finn shook his head, hugging the man he loved- or the boy he used to, anyway.

“They made me do things, Poe… things I never want to think about again.”

“Wait… so where are you going now?”

“Matter of fact, I just got my ass a TIE fighter and escaped.”

Poe let out a laugh of disbelief, then Rey registered just where Poe had gone, and let out an excited scream.

“FINN!!!”

She ran over at top speed, and tackled him, hugging him tightly.

“You dick! You disappeared! I know it wasn’t your fault but… GAH!”

Finn blinked, hugging her back. “I couldn’t get away. They’d kill me. I had to wait for the right moment.”

Just then, he thought of something, standing up again.

“Poe. I, uh… still have your jacket.”

Poe smiled warmly, the first real smile he had given in years. “Hey- it looks better on you, remember?” he chided softly, then kissed Finn on the lips. The two deepened it, and Rey looked down at BB-8.

“Well, you… looks like our boys are back together. Peace is restored in the univ-“

“STOP! GET BACK HERE!” they heard a storm trooper shout, and Finn whipped around, seeing troopers from his squadron running through the crowd.

“Shit... come on, we’ve gotta go,” Finn muttered, and the other three ran (and rolled) with him.

“Where?” Poe asked, immediately running to his X-Wing and helping the others in.

“Anywhere- just fly!”

Poe grinned. “Just like our first date?”

Finn grinned back. “Just like that.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You kriffing idiots, we’re being shot at! FLY!”

Poe shook himself out of the shock of seeing Finn again, and took off, zooming out of there in enough time to get away.

“Great… we’re on the run now?” Rey asked, folding her arms.

“Pretty much.”

“I’d say so.”

She grinned.

“We haven’t had an adventure together since Flight School.”

Poe took Finn’s hand.

“I guess we just found one, huh?”

They leaned in to kiss again as Rey grabbed for the wheel, but just before they could, BB-8 stuck his blowtorch thumbs up between them with a happy beep.

“Yeah, BB-8,” Finn sighed, “It _is_ good to be back.”’

**THE END**


End file.
